Reynie's Injury
by LucasTusanami
Summary: Reynie get's injured and is Needing to be taken to the hospital. KLate takes him with a series of events afterwards. Does Kate actualy learn something about Reynie? Kaynie.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything to this.**

**Please don't flame.**

**Reynie:18 (looking 32)**

**Kate:19 (looking 33)**

**Sticky:18**

**Constance: 10 **

Reynie Muldoon was a kid, at average height; an average looks, and averages everything. He lived in a medium rickety house. With his three best friends, and their family's. One day, was not like most days. He was sitting outside on a bench in the garden, thinking of one thought, Kate. Kate Wetherall was one of Renyie's best friends, with ocean blue eyes, and long golden blonde hair, usually in a pony tail.

_Do I like her? Or am I imagining things? _He thought. He was really in a mess. _Even if I did, should I tell her?_ He wondered.

"Reynie?" came a small cry from the house. It was Constance, a small little kid, with a tooth for sweets. She also has a gift, she can sense when someone's coming and who, and transport messages mentally, by the state of using patterns.

"Reynie! Where are you?" She yelped.

"Coming!" Reynie said getting up. He walked out from the garden over to Constance. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"The adults and Sticky have left, and Kate was wondering where you were. She wants you to meet her in the library." Constance said.

"Alright." Reynie said. He then walked past Constance towards the door.

"Also…" She said, "Can you get me some candy?" she said smiling. Reynie rolled his eyes and went in. He walked to the third story of the house and entered the library.

"Kate? Are you in here?" he yelled.

"Over here!" She said waving her hand.

"What's wrong Kate? Constance said you needed me."

"I wanted to tell you something." She said as Reynie walked over to her, wondering if she was going to say what I hoped. That she felt the same way as me.

"Yes?" Reynie asked.

"TAG!" she said, jabbing at Reynie and running. Reynie chased after her down the stairs, down every corner.

"You can't catch me!" Kate said running backwards. Reynie ran almost about to catch her, until he tripped over a stack of books at the top of the last flight of stairs. Reynie flew through the air, and fell awkwardly with a huge thud on his head. He tried to get up, feeling his head, and felt a liquid. He took his hand back, and saw a red scarlet liquid. Blood. Then with another thud, Reynie, blacked out.

Reynie woke up to a faint smell of sanitizer in the air. His eyes open, to a bright light in a white room. _I what's going on? Ugh, my head?_ He thought he looked across the room, there Kate, was sitting in a chair, crying.

"Kate?" I said, her eyes shot up, and ran toward me in less than .1 milli-seconds .

"You okay?" she asked.

"Just fine. What happened? Where are we?"

"Your at the hospital. You tripped over the stack of books Sticky never bothered to pick up. I carried you here, after what happened. The phone lines were down, and the adults wouldn't be back for a while. Mr. Benedict's insurance covered it all." She said. "This is all my fault! I should of warned you."

"No, It's mine, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Reynie, you should get some rest." She said in a motherly voice.

"Kate, thank-you for this. And I'm glad we're here for no one in your family this time." Reynie said.

"Well I love you silly." She said, cupping her mouth. She turned to go.

"Wait! What was that last thing?"

"You've caught me I guess. I love you."

"Really, I love you too, but I didn't know how to tell you, especially with Constance around. She would read my mind and tell everyone."

"Oh Reynie." She said cupping his chin, and putting her lips against his. They stood look this for about thirty seconds. When they pulled away, they went in to hug each other.

"Exscuse me?" a nurse came in. "You can leave now Mr. Muldoon. Thank you, um.. Ms. Muldoon?"

"We're not married, *cough* yet *cough."

"Sorry about that." Reynie, and Kate soon left the hospital back to the house. They went inside, where Reynie saw Constance sitting on a chair with a sly smile.

"What's wrong Constance?" Reynie asked.

"You two." She said

"How did you find out?" Kate asked.

"Never mind that, I won't tell only if you get me five bags of candy." Kate and Reynie both looked at each other.

"Deal." They said simultaneously. They left Constance there, and went downstairs, and in to Kate's room. They then started talking, and kissed, for a while. And when they heard the car outside, Reynie ran to his room across the hall. As if nothing happened.

**My First Benedict Society Chapter. Cliché as it was. It still is Kaynie. They got togther. And no flaming please. This is not the end though. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Now that we've got that part out of the way, to the next chapter.**

It was dinner time, and Reynie usually sat next to Sticky or the Perumal's. But, from everyone else's surprise (Beside Kate's and Constance's) he sat right next to Kate. Milligan shot an eyebrow up.

"Will excuse me and Reynie for a second. Milligan said standing up. He took Reynie by the wrist, and walked outside, away from the dining room window. Milligan paused, making sure they were alone. Being an ex-secret agent, he was quite good at that.

"What were you doing?" Milligan asked turning towards Reynie.

"Sitting next to your daughter." Reynie said. He started to sweat a little.

"Why were you doing that? It's not like you, now is it?" Milligan pressed on.

"Well, no…Um... I wanted to, change it up a little."

"Is that so?" Milligan said, whipping out a small bottle.

"What's that?" Reynie asked, a bit with a tremble.

"Nothing, just a small bottle of water," he said, "Now I cantell you're lying, so what's really going on?"

"Nothing." Milligan looked deeply into his eyes, as an eagle, about to catch its helpless prey.

"You have something for my daughter, don't you?" he said, "You like her don't you" he said infuriatingly.

"b-but." Milligan laughed. His laugh was turning almost dolphin like as

Mr. Benedict's, and then Hyena like.

"I'm only giving you a hard time Reynie. And with that I can tell you like her. Go ahead," Milligan said, "but, just don't mess up. I'm watching you when you're near her."

"Yes sir" Reynie said with a small grin, and nothing else to say. He then went back inside, and finished dinner with Kate. That night, it was Kate's and Reynie's turn to wash the dishes, and they were glad Moocho was out of town, for as much he eats.

"So, what did Milligan have to say to you?" Kate asked in whisper, in case an unexpected visitor walks in.

"Well, he took me outside, and questioned me why I was sitting next to you."

"You didn't tell him did you, I'll understand if you did."

"Actually, he found it out on his own. After one question he figured it out."

"Well, as long as he didn't try to kill you, we're okay." She said pecking him on the cheek. When she did this, little did they know they were being spied on. Near the door, behind a hidden peep hole, Sticky was seeing what was going on. He couldn't believe his eyes. His two best friends dating? Especially to each other. He knew this day would come, but not how he thought. He thought that it would be Reynie behind the wall, and Kate pecking him on the cheek. Instead, his dream was crushed, by his best friend. He went outside, and across the street, back to his house, as his parents were back at Mr. Benedict's house. He saw there was no need to be there. He went upstairs to his room, and laid down on his bed. He laid silently on his bed. Finally, he got up and grabbed his flashlight, adjusted his contact lenses and started.

On and off it went in Morse code to Constance's room, hoping she was there. He wrote: _Did you know about this?_ He waited a moment. Then another, and another, almost five minutes had passed when. The signal was relied. _Know about what?_ It said. _You know .Kate and Reynie?_ He said back. Again 5 minutes passed. _No, and good-bye._ It said. Sticky felt too to tired to think about this anymore, and went to bed.

Back at the house, Kate and Reynie, done with kitchen duty, went upstairs to the sitting room. As every other room it was filled with books. They sat in there, talking about that unusual day, and it's unusual events. Ten O'clock strikes, and they kissed each other, and went their separate ways to bed.

**Well, as a note, I won't be writing for a while. I will be on Fanfiction, so if you want to PM me you can. I am eagerly waiting a response letter from (Drum Roll)**

**Trenton Lee Stewart. **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been awhile since I've updated, I apologize. For anyone who's wondering, I have not gotten a Beta yet, and I'm still trying, I need only to get the requirements for one done. **

Days had passed with only Constance, Milligan, and secretly Sticky knowing about Reynie and Kate's relationship. It was shopping day at the house, so as usual no one but the kids were at home. Kate and Reynie were in the library, Constance was in the pantry stuffing her face with cookies, as Sticky was in the room he and Reynie use to share, reading.

"Someone's coming to the door!" Constance shouted. Reynie and Kate ran to the window, as Sticky went to across the hall to the bathroom, and looked outside. A postman was outside putting down a large crate, rang the door bell and walked away. Kate, being the fastest, rushed to the door, as Reynie trailed behind. Sticky ran down a couple meters behind Reynie, trying to think of what the contents of this crate might be.

"Should we open it?" Kate asked as Sticky was coming down the last and final staircase.

"Well, it is addressed to all of us." Reynie said.

"What do you think it is?" Constance asked.

"Well, let's open it now." Sticky said now at the base of the staircase. They were all shocked at this statement, being that Sticky never rushed into these kinds of things.

"Sticky, you're not usually one to jump into these things like this."

"I know, but it's addressed to us, so it's not illegal." Sticky replied, trying his best to smile. They all nodded, and opened the crate. Inside the crate stood a small column about 3 feet tall, with an envelope on it. The envelope had a circular looking vine inside. The envelope Kate cautiously took the note, and opened it up, revealing, a strange tube was inside the letter. Suddenly, the room filled with a strange odor. The room started spinning, as each one of the kids fell to the floor, unconscious.

**Sorry it was so short, I needed to update, also if there are any mistakes I've missed, please notify me and I apologize. I do want to know, what do you think I should put in the story? When review, I would love to hear what you thin k. Just as a note, I have written much poetry, and my writing teacher wants to help me get it published. **** Thanks for reading.**


End file.
